Black Sunrise
by MangaGirl7980
Summary: Jacob gets a laptop and meets a girl on the internet, who he imprints on. Set after/during Breaking Dawn. Own Character Usage! Jacob x Katie *Romance* R&R No Flames PLEASE! If you have any suggestions, tell me!
1. Prove It

Chapter 1.

**Jacob's POV**

"Okay, open this one, Jacob!"

"No open mine!"

It was that time of year. It was my seventeenth birthday, and it was without the person I loved the most. I still talked to her on the phone, but I can't go to see her, or we might try to kill each other. Bella is now a vampire, and I'm a werewolf. It's that simple.

"I'll open this one first." I picked up the box that said it was from Bella, which had been dropped off by another one of those bloodsuckers. I was excited to see what it was, considering that it was big, heavy, and Bella had taken ten tries to wrap it because of her new strength. I read the card, and gasped. It had a hundred dollar bill inside, which was hard to earn in my family.

It said, "Jacob,"

_I'm really sorry that I couldn't come to your birthday party, but it would be too risky. _

_I hope that I can see you soon, _

_Bella_

I tore off the wrapping paper, and I just stared at the box in disbelief. It was a laptop, and it must have cost at least a thousand dollars. It had a built in web-cam, and had something written in sharpie. It was an e-mail address, and I knew it was Bella's.

"Who's that from? It must have cost a fortune!"

"It's from Bella."

"Swee-eet! Look, it has a web-cam! I think you guys can see each other all the time now, because she left her e-mail address. I bet she has one just like it."

"Probably." I started to get excited. Now we could see each other on the web-cams. Neither of us would be in danger.

"Here, open mine," Embry said, holding up a box.

"Okay." I grabbed the box from his hands and opened it. It was a brand new pair of sneakers, which I really needed. I looked at the label, and found that they were heelies. "Sweet! I've been needing new shoes. These are awesome!"

I grabbed the object that was obviously from Sam and Emily; it had a bow on it. It was a pack of a four book series. I looked at the titles: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. "Thanks."

"Read the description of the second one," Emily said. I did, and I felt shock on my face. It said,

_For Bella Swan, thee is one thing more important to life itself: Edward Cullen. But being in love with a vampire is even more dangerous than Bella ever could have imagined. Edward has already rescued Bella from the clutches of one evil vampire, but now, as their relationship threatens all that is near and dear to them, they realize their troubles may be just beginning…_

I let everyone else read the description, and Quil was the one to speak. "That's weird. I think it's about Bella…And the description never mentions you! That's just wrong."

"That's not all that's weird, but it wasn't written by anybody we know or have ever met. It's some lady called Stephenie Meyer."

"I was at the bookstore, and I just decided to see what it was because the title was interesting," Emily said. "When I picked it up to read it, it mentioned all of us. It's the exact story."

"That's sweet! Our whole story written by someone we don't even know of!" Paul exclaimed.

"Interesting," Billy said.

"Here's mine. I couldn't find any other wrapping paper," Jared said.

I could tell that he tried really hard to have a good appearance on the gift because it had Christmas wrapping paper. I ripped off the paper, and it was a disk that could get me hooked up to the internet on my computer. Apparently, he had been in on Bella getting the computer for me. It was a high speed modem, and it was brand-new. "Sweet! Thanks. Now I don't have to use a dial-up connection!"

By the end of the party, Seth and Leah had gotten me a Play Station 2, and Quil had gotten me video games and a cheat code book for one of them. Once everyone left, I hooked up my computer and modem. It was actually easier than I thought, and I figured out the web-cam without a problem. I looked in the box for anything else I might have needed, and found out that Bella had created an e-mail address for me. She'd written down the password and e-mail on a piece of paper that was in the box. I logged in to the internet and saw that she was online. I e-mailed her, and she immediately mailed me back. She wrote how to use the web-cam on messenger, and I did. Suddenly, I saw her face.

"Wow. You look…different." I settled with that. I couldn't think of anything else to say. She was paler, a lot paler. Her eyes were a different color. They were off red. They weren't exactly red, but they were more of a pale red color, like the color was changing to a brownish color. She was absolutely beautiful. I hadn't thought it possible before, but she was even more perfect than before. I had always thought of her as perfect.

"Jacob, I haven't seen you in a long time. Do you like your present?" Her voice was different, too. It was velvety. I had no other way to describe it.

"Yeah! It's awesome!"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come. I knew that it would be too dangerous for both of us. It wouldn't be that great if I got…hungry, or if your instincts took over."

"Yeah, that would kind of suck." I laughed.

"So, what else did you get?"

I listed everything I got, and she agreed that the heelies were awesome.

"Want to know the weirdest thing?"

"What?"

"The books that Emily gave me are about you. They're in your point of view, too. Isn't that frea-ky?"

"Yeah. That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard. Are you sure that they are me _exactly_?"

"Well, it could be that the author just happened to imagine up a girl named Bella coming to a town called Forks, Washington that falls in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen, the vampire leaves, Bella starts to love a Quileute sixteen year old that turns into a werewolf, the vampire comes back, and Bella is being stalked by three other vampires named James, Laurent, and Victoria in that exact order. Oh, and Bella's last name in the books just happens to be Swan."

"You're right. There is no way that is a coincidence."

"Hey, Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I never asked you over the phone, what is your extra magical vampire power?"

"I'll just show you."

Bella closed her eyes, and folded her hands. Then, she disappeared. For a second, she wasn't even there. When I blinked, she was back.

"Invisibility?"

"No. Put your arm down."

I put my arm back, and realized what it was.

"Telepathy? That is so cool! I wish I could do that."

"The funniest part is that Edward is jealous that I have more powerful abilities. I can block peoples' thoughts, but I can talk to them in their mind if I'm closer. I nearly made Emmett go crazy, thinking he was hearing voices. It was hilarious, even though I hardly knew what was going on."

I laughed, and we both started laughing. It was a bit like the old days, when she was human and she would come over to La Push. I missed those days. They were a whole lot easier than now.

"Hey, I have to go. I need to hunt. I am _really_ happy that I got to see you."

"Okay. It was good to see you, too."

**Katie's POV**

I just logged in to one of my favorite sites on the internet, . When I looked through the new people to see if anyone I knew joined recently, I saw a name that made my heart race. JacobBlack. I thought, _It's just a fan. Nothing to get obsessed about._ I went to view this person's page, and they seemed to be obsessed. Their background was a wolf, and when it said to view the place, the city said La Push, and the state was Washington. Wow. Really obsessive fan. I still added him to my friends, and saw that he was currently online. I signed his yearbook, and went to edit my page. When I looked at my messages, I noticed that I had a new one. From: JacobBlack. Wow, that was quick.

It said:

_Hi. My name is Jacob, as you can probably tell. I was just wondering why u added me as a friend?_

I clicked the button that said reply.

_I am a big fan of the twilight series. I figured that u were 2. Ur fav character must b Jacob cause that is ur name 2._

When I pressed send, I waited for my computer to tell me that I had a new message. When it did, I was surprised at what it said.

_Actually, I just got the books 4 my b-day from a family friend's fiancé. Her name is Emily. They r getting married soon. I just got a computer 4 my b-day, 2. My friend Bella got it 4 me._

I was getting a bit annoyed at this person. Why was he being so annoying? I knew that he was just a fan, so why did he keep telling me otherwise?

_Why do u keep saying that u r the real Jacob Black from new moon? I know u r just a fan, and u don't have 2 keep saying other people's names just 2 make ur self feel popular. It wont get u far in life._

I got another message quickly, even for dial up. I had MSN, which was so slow that it nearly killed me.

_I'm serious. I am the real Jacob Black. I live in La Push, my father's name is Billy, and I live in a tiny house. My best friends name is Bella, but she got married and moved with her husband, Edward. I am not lying. Give me ur e-mail and I can prove it to u by turning on my web-cam!_

I then typed.

_Fine. My e-mail is __. I can't wait to see u try 2 prove that u r Jacob Black from the twilight series._

In about twenty seconds, MSN messenger came up on my computer, and a guy that was probably sixteen or seventeen showed up on a small screen on messenger. He was probably about half a foot taller than my sister, who was 6' 2". I then hooked up my web-cam.

"Now, how are you going to prove it?" I asked the boy. He had darker skin, which helped his theory, but didn't prove it.

A shocked look crossed his face, and he appeared to not be able to speak. He just stared at me, and I said, "Hello? Jacob, or whatever your name is, I'm waiting."

He took a deep breath, and said, "I'm a werewolf."

"Wow." I was trying to be sarcastic, but I was starting to realize how _hot_ he was. If they hadn't already casted it, I would have picked him for the part of Jacob in the movie. "Prove that."

He didn't say anything, but I saw his computer shake a little, and he was carrying it. He took it outside, and set it down. He started trembling, and he walked into the pine trees by his house. Suddenly, a huge reddish brown wolf came out of the trees. It was as big as the largest horse that we owned, and I knew that he was telling the truth.

"Okay," my voice was shaky, "I believe you now. Can you please go back to being human, please?" The wolf dipped his head in a nod and walked into the trees.

A minute later, Jacob came out, and he said, "Does that prove it?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

I suddenly had a million questions for him. Was it hard for him to phase? Has he imprinted yet? Has he ever seen the books? Has he seen the movie? And most importantly, would I ever get to meet him in person, and not just on the web-cams?

I decided to ask a couple of the questions. "Is it hard for you to phase into a wolf?"

"No. It's pretty much second nature now. It's actually pretty easy. I have a question for you. In the books, does it mention anything about imprinting, or do I have to explain?"

"No, I pretty much understand it. Why?"

**Jacob's POV**

"Well… I imprinted recently, and there isn't anyone that knows who it is besides me." I was really embarrassed now. How was I supposed to tell this thirteen year old girl that I imprinted on her? I might have just died of embarrassment.

"I thought that when you phase, then anyone else who is phased would find out if you were thinking about it."

"Well, when I phased, I wasn't thinking about the fact that I imprinted. I didn't want them to know yet, because she has to know first." I wasn't going to say it was her unless she asked. There was no way that I would let her criticize me, even though I didn't know that she would.

"What's her name? I promise that I won't laugh, even if it's a vampire or someone that you hardly know."

Here it goes. I took a deep breath, and I could feel my face turning really red. "Her name is…Katie."

"That's kind of funny. She has the same first name as me."

"Well, her last name is…the same as yours too. And she happens to look exactly like you, and live in the same house as you."

Katie's face started to turn red, too. "Oh… Is that so?"

"Yeah. It was a shock for me, too. I thought that it would never actually happen."

"Well, at least I'm not _that_ much younger than you."

"That's true. You are really thirteen, right?"

"Yeah. How are we going to see each other, though? You live in Washington, and I live in Missouri."

"This sucks. For being my birthday, I have had a weird day. I found out that Bella's life is a book series, and I imprinted on a thirteen year old girl over the internet."

**Katie's POV**

Just then, I heard more noise on Jacob's end of the conversation. I heard, "Jacob, you imprinted on a _thirteen year old_?! Man, does that sound perverted!"

I saw another boy that I recognized from the books as Embry Call. He hit Jacob playfully on the shoulder.

"Shut up! When did you get here anyway?"

"About two minutes ago. All I heard was that you imprinted, anyway. It's not like I was listening in."

"You guys, I'm still here," I waved my hand in front of the camera.

"Oh. I thought the girl was _here_. I'm Embry," he waved at me from Jacob's house.

"Yeah, I figured. You look just like I imagined you would."

"Oh, so Jake's told you all about me, then?"

"No, I read the books."

"What? You mean the books Jacob got for his birthday today?"

"Yes, those books."

"Hey, I'm still here! Stop talking about me like I'm in third person!" Jacob yelled at his friend.

I laughed. Both of the Quileute boys looked at me. "What's so funny?" Embry asked me.

"That's the exact thing my stepsister said when she was twelve." I kept laughing, and I couldn't stop. Pretty quickly, though, the guys were laughing, too.

**Now, click the little button that says SUBMIT REVIEW!!**

**MG7980: I seriously thought that I was messaging Jacob when I wrote this!!**

**ANM: idiot…**

**MG7980:HEY!! I just got caught up in my fic!!**


	2. I Got Grounded

Chapter 2.

**Jacob's POV**

"Bella, you will _never_ believe what happened."

"Hold on a sec." I waited, and then Bella spoke. "You imprinted?" she sounded excited.

"Yeah! But it's not fair for you to use your telepathy."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Katie. I'm sorry to say, she lives in Missouri, though. I won't get to see her in person until this summer at the earliest."

"How old is she?" Bella asked warily. Her eyes were lighter today, but still that reddish brown color that didn't look natural.

"Thirteen." I wasn't embarassed around Bella. She knew that I would be more of a friend to Katie than a boyfriend at this stage.

"Well, you don't have to wait long for her to grow older, than. How did you meet her?"

"I joined a site called myyearbook and she found me. Then she found out that the books she read were real, and she was really excited. I think she also wants to meet you and Edward."

I had no more problem with Bella being in love with Edward. I knew that there was nothing I could do, and I had imprinted anyway.

"That's...interesting. How she was a fan of the books, and she met you. Why is it that we _just_ found out about a famous book series about us?"

"I don't know. It is weird. Well, I have to go. This is what time me and Katie normally talk, since we don't have each others' phone numbers. Bye."

"See ya."

I went to the messenger I normally used with Katie, but she wasn't on. When I went to MyYearbook, it showed that she wasn't online. _I e-mailed her, but she didn't mail back. It's okay. She is just late. That's all, _I thought.

**Katie's POV**

I had just gotten back from Wal-Mart, so I turned on the internet. I was at my dad's house for the weekend, so I had high-speed. Checking my e-mail, I saw that I had twenty-six new messages. I figured they were all from my fan-fiction site.

When I got to my mail box, there were twenty five from Jacob. I started with the oldest, which was from yesterday. It said,

_Why aren't u on 2day? Where r u?_

The other twenty three were like that. The next one said,

_If u dont mail me back by 7, I will come to your town 2 find u!_

The last one was from someone called said,

_Dear Katie Yunik,_

_I heard that you have read the __twilight__ books by Stephenie Meyer. Bella told me what Jacob said, and I was interested to find out more about this series. I hope you are happy with Jacob._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Edward Cullen_

I looked at the clock, seeing that it was six-thirty. I opened messenger and turned on my web-cam. Jacob was already on, staring at his computer screen. He relaxed his tense position as soon as he saw me.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for hours!"

"If you must know, I was at the store getting a new cell phone. And my mom grounded me from the internet for a week."

"Why?"

"Apparently, I am not supposed to use my web-cam to talk to people over one-hundred miles away, or out of the four state area."

"That sucks. Couldn't you just tell her that you are talking to Jacob from twilight?"

"What would your parents say if you told them that you met a person out of a fiction book?"

"I see your point. But, as you know, weird things have happened a lot."

"Yeah, they have. There are vampires, werewolves, and people from fiction books that none of the fans know are actually real. Plus, the people _from_ the book didn't know that it _was_ a book."

"See, weird things."

"Yeah. Want to know something that I just thought of?"

"What?"

"If you read the books, you can know all of Bella's personal thoughts on what was going on so that you understand everything about what was happening."

"You're right. You have a good point, there."

"I have a question about something in one of the books, though."

"What is it?"

"When you were in the tent, and Bella was 'sleeping', what were you thinking that made Edward tell you to control your thoughts?"

He started turning red, and I said, "It was something perverted, wasn't it?"

"Well, yeah."

"What was it?"

"I was thinking how I was technically...sleeping with Bella." He turned even more red than before, and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked.

"WHY do you keep appearing out of nowhere?!"

"Because it's fun, that's why," Embry said.

**Jacob's POV**

"Now, what's funny?"

"Nothing! Now _go away_!"

"I don't mind. I think it's fun to talk to werewolves." Katie smiled.

"See, she _wants_ to talk to me."

"Although, you can puch him in the face. I don't mind at all," Katie said.

"Thank you," I replied. I pulled my arm back with my hand in a fist.

"Aw, come on! She meant it as a joke! Didn't you? Tell him it was a joke, _please_!"

"Nope," Katie answered. "It wasn't a joke."

I got Embry right in the nose, and heard a crunch. Embry put his nose back into place so that it wouldn't be in a weird position when it healed so quickly. He had black eyes now, so I must have gotten him hard.

"Ow! That hurt! Thanks a lot, Katie! Now my nose will be broken for the next twenty-eight seconds!!" he yelled.

**ANM: You own all rights to ****twilight****.**

**MG7980: SERIOUSLY?!**

**ANM: Nope.**

**MG7980: Dang. Well, I still own all rights to say, REVIEW!!**


	3. Can You Pick Me Up?

Chapter 3.

**Jacob's POV**

I turned my computer off after a long and tiring debate with Bella and Katie. We had been trying to prove which was more important-sporks or camera phones. In the end, we all agreed on the phones.

I went to bed, and had the weirdest dream. In the dream, I was using a spork that had a camera built in. Like I said, weird.

I sat at school, really bored. When I called Katie, she didn't answer her phone at five o' clock her time. I tried the computer, but she wasn't there. I e-mailed her saying that I was a bit worried. I went to bed, a bit nervous.

The phone ringing woke me up. When I looked at the clock, it said it was four-thirty.

Billy answered the phone and he said, "I'm sorry, but he's sleeping. I'll have him call you back, Katie."

I bolted out of my room and to the phone. I said, "Hello?" My voice was thick with sleep.

"Hi, Jacob. Sorry to wake you."

"No problem. It's only four-thirty."

"Again, sorry. I just remembered the time-zone change. But, there's a bit of a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"When I woke up yesterday morning, nobody else was home. Our trucks were out front, but I couldn't find anybody in the house or outside."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Well, no, but I kind of need someone to pick me up."

"From where?"

"Well, I'm almost to the Seatle airport. I found my mom's emergency money and got a plane ticket."

"I'll be there in a couple hours. Just stay where you are, and I'll come get you."

**Katie's POV**

I sat in the airport, waiting in one of those plastic chairs that are really uncomfertable, but you couldn't stand up because you had too much luggage.

"Katie Yunik, could you please come to terminal four. You're ride is here."

I walked towards terminal four, quickening my step in excitement to finally see Jake in person, and not just on the camera. When I got there, it wasn't what I expected. Sure enough, Jacob _was_ there, but so were nine other people. I recognized them from the book as the pack of werewolves. It was easy to spot Leah, the only girl in the group.

"Jacob?" I called just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hi, Katie! We wanted to be on alert so that nothing would be able to take us by surprise. Just in case, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, Katie," Embry greeted me when I got by them.

"How did you guys get here?"

"We ran," one of them, I think it was Quil, answered.

"Oh. That sounds...quicker, I suppose. How am I going to get to La Push, though?"

"Jacob is going to carry you. I thought that would be obvious," another one, obviously Sam, said.

"Oh." I looked at Jacob. "Well, Bella wasn't exaggerating when she mentionede how tall you all are." They were all at least six foot five, with the exeption of Leah, who was just six foot.

"I suppose not. Well, we should get going. Um...Embry, take her bags, you won't phase, and I will carry her." Jacob scooped me up, and he was at least a hundred degrees! It was a good thing that I had just worn jeans and a tank top, or I probably would have gotten heat stroke.

"What so you have in here, books?!" Embry complained when he took one of my bags.

"Yeah. I thought that would be so obvious. I always bring books, and I have all of my favorites in there."

Quil took the bag that only had my slothes in it, which was still good sized. "You really need to learn how to pack _lighter_."

"Well, I wasn't sure what I would need, so I just brought a variety."


	4. How We Spend Our Day

Chapter 4.

**Katie's POV**

"So, here's the kitchen, here's the living room, here's Billy's room, here's the bathroom, and here's my room." Jacob was giving me the grand tour of his house. It wasn't actually that hard to remember, because there were a total of five rooms in the entire house. I had more than that many rooms on my top floor alone, but I didn't mind the lack of space.

"Katie, I just remembered. If you will be staying here, don't you have to get enrolled in one of the schools?"

"Yes."

"And to do that, don't you have to have the records from your old school?"

"Yes."

"How will you get that when your old school is half way across the country?"

"It's all in my backpack."

"Wow. You are probably the smartest thirteen year-old that I have wver met."

"So, where am I going to sleep?"

"Huh?" I had caught him off gaurd.

"I said, where am I going to sleep?"

"Um...I haven't really thought of that yet. I suppose that you could sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch."

"Don't worry. I think I'll fit on the couch better than you will. So, I'll sleep there. Okay?"

"Are you sure? I could take the couch. It's fine with me," he said.

"Or you could stay at my house," Embry said out of nowhere.

"Will you _stop_ doing that?! It is getting annoying!"

"I'm fine," I answered both of them. "I'll take the couch here, okay?"

"If you insist."

**Jacob's POV**

"Are you hungry?" I asked. I sure was.

"A bit. I haven't eaten anything since the plane ride," Katie answered.

"Okay. We have bacon, eggs, hot dogs, and burgers. I'm not a very good cook, so that narrows it down to bacon or hotdogs."

"How about I just grill up some cheeseburgers," Katie offered.

"The grill's broken, so you would have touse the stove," I answered.

"That's fine. The stove works, too."

I watched as Katie got all of the supplies out, preparing to cook. She took about twenty minutes to actually make the burgers, taking two pans with five burgers in each pan.

"Why are you making so many?" I asked.

"Well, in the third book, it mentioned you eating over ten hot dogs in one night."

"When was that, exactly?"

"At that bonfire party you took Bella to. When she heard the old legends," she said.

Kaylee ate two of the ten burgers, while I ate seven. We decided to leave on for Billy.

**Katie's POV**

When we finished eating, we decided to sit and watch TV. Within a couple of minutes, Jacob was snoring. I noticed that it was getting cold; the heater must have been broken. It wasn't _that_ cold, so I just sat and read one of my books.

It started getting noticably cold, though, so I set down _The Host_ and leaned against Jacob. He was warmer than I remembered, but it had been a bit warmer in the Seattle Airport parking area.

When I was comfertable, I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was in Jacob's bed uder the blanket. I heard talking in the other room, and figured that one of the others from the pack was there.

I turned over, finding that I wasn't alone. Jacob was just watching me, not making a sound.

"What time is it?" I asked. My voice was groggy.

"About five. You've been asleep for a while."

"Oh."

"I woke up about an hour ago. Since you were asleep, I decided you would be more comfy here."

"Thanks."

I was still half asleep, so I didn't hear someone enter the room, but I did hear what he said. "Alright, Jacob. I'm leaving now, so if you want any of the leftovers, you'd better speak up, because if you don't, that chicken is mine."

"That's all right, Charlie. I'm not hungry. I ate a few burgers for lunch, so I'm still not hungry."

I knew that name, and I looked up. "So you're the girl that Jake and his friends rescued?"

"Yeah. I'm Katie."

"Oh. Did we wake you when we were talking?"

"No. It's fine."

**I am being forced to read Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen against my will!! Oh, well. I should survive through it. I know, there was a huge turn of events in this chapter and the last, but I hope you like it. By the way, I AM KATIE!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! That is not my last name, though. I went into the phone book and picked a random last name.**

**I'm soo sorry for the spelling errors in the last chapter. When I read it over, I noticed a LOT. Once again, sorry! I hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. First Day of School and Tiffany?

**I'm sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner! I hope it makes up for it! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!! Ummm, and I'm sorry I forgot to finish the last chapter. I am starting on the next day anyway, though. I don't care what you say, at least I uploaded it. I PLEASE COMMENT!! I'm not getting enough reviews. Even if you don't feel like it or you're not logged on, please review! I don't care what you think of it! If I had as many people reviewing as I did reading this, there would be almost a hundred reviews by now!**

**--**

Chapter 5.

**Jacob's POV**

What was taking her so long? If she wanted to get to school on time, she'd better hurry up! Finally, Katie walked out of the house with her backpack and her sketchbook.

"What took so long?" I asked once she was in the car.

"I couldn't find my sketchbook," she replied.

"Why do you need it?"

"You know I like to draw." She smiled as she started on a new drawing. As I was driving, I glanced over at her drawing.

"What are you drawing?" I had to ask. She'd just started it, and I couldn't tell what it was going to be.

"It's a wolf," she said, not looking off her drawing. "See? This is his head."

I could tell then. She had the snout, the nose, and the ear done. "That's pretty good. Where'd you learn to draw, anyway?"

"I learned on my own. I never really had any help."

"That's cool. I can't draw worth crap."

She laughed and continued her drawing. By the time we got to the Forks Middle School, she was about halfway through her drawing. "Will you pick me up after school?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," I said.

"See ya later, then."

"Bye."

Once she entered the building, I left for my school.

**Katie's POV**

I headed to the office in this unfamiliar school. It was easy to find since it had a sign that said OFFICE above the door. I walked in, a bit nervous. I'd never liked going inside school offices--they were too quiet.

"Um, I'm Katie Yunek. I'm here to get my schedule," I said nervously.

"Oh. Umm, let me get it." The secretary shuffled through her papers until she found what she was looking for. "Here you are. Here's a planner and your schedule. Tiffany, would you show her where she's going today?"

"Yeah, sure," a girl answered. I turned to where she was standing and felt shock on my face.

"Tiff?" I said in disbelief. How did she ever end up here?

"Alex?" she said her nickname for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'll tell you on our way to homeroom," she said as she pulled me out of the office into the hallway.

"Well, you know how you had me read those vampire books? And how they were set here?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since I'm a hybrid, I decided to come see if it was true. Then I ended up staying."

"Wait, you never told me you were part werewolf," I said in disbelief.

"Well, I just figured that out when I got here. See, there's this pack of them down in La Push. They're real, too. That's why I'm darker skinned a bit, and-"

"I know about the werewolves in La Push," I interupted.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, you do know about imprinting, right?"

"Yeah. But all except one of the werewolves down there have already imprinted except one last time I checked."

"Well, not anymore. You know Jacob Black?" I asked her.

"Yeah. You mean he imprinted on you? You are sooo lucky. You do realize how unbelievably hot he is, right?"

"I know. I'm kind of living with him now."

"Seriously? That's awesome."

"Sometimes it gets a bit awekward. But it's really great." I started to whisper. "The only reason I'm here is because my family disappeared with only a note a few weeks ago. I called the police and they're still going on with the investigation. I'm not sure what happened to them."

"Oh, my gosh. That's terrible. Have you told Jacob yet?"

"Not yet. I will, though."

"You'd better. It won't be so great if he finds out the hard way. Well, here's our homeroom," she said in a more up-beat kind of voice. She walked me in, and I blushed. I neer liked being the center of attention in a room with more than a few people, especially ones I didn't know.

"Miss Wilson, this is Katie. The new girl."

"Well, hello. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year."

I smiled a false smile. I could tell this teacher was one of those too nice ones. "Good to know," I said through my teeth.

"Well, sit anywhere you want," she said.

Tiffany and I walked to the back corner of the classroom and sat down in the empty seats.

"So, how'd you get here anyway?" Tiffany asked.

"Emergency money and a plane ticket my mom got for emergencies. It would go anywhere. Good thing I knew Jacob before that happened."

"Yeah. If not, you'd be living with your grandma in Florida."

I looked at her suspiciously. "How'd you know my Grandma lives in Florida? I don't recall ever telling you that."

"Well, you told me _once_."

"Oh, right. Perfect memory."

"Yep. It rocks."

Another girl in class turned to face Tiffany. "If you have a perfect memory, why don't you get perfect grades?"

"Because I don't pay attention, Trish. Duh. Now leave us alone."

The girl did as she ordered. Sometimes I was afraid of Tiffany because of her strength and anger issues. But, since she was afraid of mud and outdoor water, I could just stick her outside in the middle of a wet field. That would shut her up. For being a hybrid, she wasn't very tall or heavy. Just a bit scary.

The day wasn't actually that bad. I stuck with Tiffany all day, so we had a lot of fun. The worst part was gym because I had to run. Other than that, it was bearable.

**Jacob's POV**

I got in my car from another boring day at my school. I was anxious to see how Katie's first day had gone. She seemed nervous when she got out of my car, so I wanted to get to her as fast as I could. By the time I was at her school, I saw Katie running out to my car with a girl that I recognized. She was that half-wolf girl I'd met once at a small gathering.

"Hi, Jake. Tiffany says she's met you before," Katie said when she got in the car. That was her name. Tiffany.

"You've met her before?" I asked Katie. It was a bit confusing. And wierd.

"Well, it just so happens that we went to the same school for a few years," Tiffany said.

"Wow. That's wierd," I mumbled.

"Well, what isn't wierd about our lives by now?" Katie said.

"You've got a point there," the other gurl said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Tiff," Katie said to her friend.

"Bye," she said.

Katie waved at her friend and said, "I finished that picture from earlier. Want to see it?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. I had forgotten about that picture. I was surprised she'd remembered it.

She pulled her sketchbook out of her backpack and opened it to that page. It was a really detailed drawing of a wolf. I was surprised how good it looked, considering that she must have been really busy today. I scanned over the picture a few times, taking in the details.

"That's really good," I said.

"Thanks. I'm happy it turned out so well. Hey, do you know what day it is in a week and a half?"

"Let me think...What day is it today?"

"Today is January 26."

"Oh, it's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah. My fourteenth to be exact."

"Well, we should do something big. Something fun. How about taking a drive out to the cliffs and having a picnic. Something like that, anyway."

"It's gonna be freezing," she said.

"Remember, I'm a hundred nine degrees. Which will probably make it a bit warmer. Plus, we can set up a bonfire or something."

"Oh, I love bonfires!" she said excitedly.

"Well, a bonfire it is, then."


End file.
